Woman of the People
Woman of the People is the nineteenth episode of the third season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 21, 1992. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Gary Menteer and David W. Duclon. Plot Laura is engaged in a heated campaign for class president with snobbish Cassie Lynn. However, things grow ugly when Cassie Lynn takes some incriminating photos of Laura seeming to embrace Urkel in order to win. Fortunately, Urkel decides to fight fire with fire by having Eddie take photos of himself and Cassie kissing in order to make her realize that blackmailing Laura is wrong. Meanwhile, Carl refuses to participate in a neighborhood watch squad. Synopsis Laura is engaged in a heated campaign for class president with snobbish Cassie Lynn. However, things grow ugly when she takes some incriminating photos of Laura seeming to embrace Urkel (he actually caught her when she fell and was using his weight as a brace) in order to win by cheating. Meanwhile, Carl refuses to participate in a neighborhood watch squad and is later reprimanded for his selfishness. Harriette points out that she was voted in as president to help with the neighborhood watch and that his poor behavior is unacceptable. Carl realizes he has been selfish and apologizes for his actions. Fortunately, Steve decides to turn Cassie Lynn's plan against her and have Eddie take photos of them kissing. When she tries to point out that he kissed her, Urkel reminds Cassie Lynn that he knows how the rumors work with the student body. Having earlier caught her in the act in threatening Laura with exposure of the photos in order to make her withdraw from the election, Steve intends to return the favor to Cassie Lynn by letting Eddie publish the pictures of them kissing to the school newspaper. In turn, this allows the students to think otherwise that she has willingly kissed Urkel and ruining her reputation if she doesn't listen at once. Steve is able to convince her that they can do the election fairly by letting the other students vote and decide for themselves. Cassie Lynn reluctantly agrees to Urkel's terms and leaves. On the day of the announcement for class president, she stews in anger as Laura wins the election by a landslide. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Clyde Kusatsu as Principal Edgar Shimata * Kim Valentine as Cassie Lynn Nubbles Cameo * Marley Shelton as Becky Sue * Loretta Jean as Gloria * Robert Noble as Bernie * Cal Gibson as Al Trivia * This episode marks Cassie Lynn's last appearance. She would later be replaced as Laura's rival in Season 4 by Urkel's eventual girlfriend, Myra. Quotes : Urkel: Steve Urkel, Muskrat Times! Sorry I'm late, but I got my tongue stuck in the printing press. ---- : Carl: What? I'm on duty? Well, why didn't you tell me? : Harriette: I posted the schedule, Carl! : Carl: Well, I didn't see it, Harriette! : Estelle: Well, how did you miss it? It was right in your favorite spot. : Carl: And where's that? : Estelle: The refrigerator. ---- : Cassie Lynn: All's fair in love and politics. : Urkel: Oh, I am so glad you said that! (grabs and kisses Cassie Lynn as Eddie swoops in and starts taking pictures) : Cassie Lynn: Eww! Yuck! Ick! : Urkel: Well, the earth didn't exactly move for me either. ---- : Urkel (after Eddie takes pictures of him & Cassie Lynn kissing): Why, I can see the headlines now! "Nubbles Sucks Face with Nerd!" : Cassie Lynn: You wouldn't. : Urkel: Would. : Cassie Lynn: You couldn't. : Urkel: Could. : Cassie Lynn: But, it's a lie! You kissed me. I didn't kiss you. : Urkel: Well, that may be what happened, but it won't be what the people believe. People just love juicy gossip! ---- : Urkel (to Eddie about the pictures of him kissing Cassie Lynn): See, Eddo? I told you she wasn't so smart. : Eddie: I'll say, otherwise she would've realized I forgot to take off the lens cap. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Season Three